Chocolate Cosmos
by ikasama-shoujo
Summary: Today, he was going to confess. And nothing will stop him. But do... do guys confess to another guy on Valentine's Day?


**A/N:** First... Belated happy Valentine's Day! GAH… this was really supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day... but... oh well!

(You may skip this XD)

Thank you for opening this fiction. This is my first time posting a KHR fanfiction. But this is my third time writing a KHR fanfic. Well, the other two are... still on progress since they're a chapter-by chapter fanfics.

Anyway… pardon for my grammar and enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** Well... since everyone is putting this... I wanna try it, too! Hahaha I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Especially Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi! Kyaaa~!

**Warning:** OOCness XD, AUish. Boys Love.

_**x x x**_

**Chocolate Cosmos**

With trembling hands Tsuna looked, yet again, from the thing that he was holding. He was standing in front of the school gate. He gulped. He could do this. He already made his resolve last night... well actually, he already have this resolve a long time ago but today was his only chance to prove that determination.

Today was Valentine's Day. And today, he was going to confess to Hibari Kyoya. The thought alone made Tsuna blushed so much he could feel his cheeks burning. _Do guys confess to another guy on Valentine's Day?_

_- Uhh. _

He shook his head. Of course not. It's not even normal for boys to _confess_ to another boy, let alone in Valentine's Day! But he simply didn't care at the moment.

Though having said that he wavered again. _Do guys give presents to another guy on Valentine's Day?_

_- Err..._

He tried to recall this BL manga that he accidentally read somewhere. There was this scene in the story that the younger guy — presumably the uke — gave some commoner's chocolate to his lover, though he clearly stated that it is not a Valentines chocolates; _"For paying the rent chocolate"_ as he would like to name it. But it made his lover extremely happy and after that they even had —

Tsuna vehemently shook his head. Oh my god. What the hell was he thinking! They're not even lovers! And besides, he wasn't going to give Hibari some chocolates in the first place but a...

He looked at the thing on his hands again. Since Hibari might receive some chocolates — if there is a brave soul enough — from others, he decided to give him something different especially when he's not even sure if Hibari like sweets. So he thought of giving flowers to Hibari. And not just some flowers.

He saw this article about flowers on a magazine and before he could think twice he decided to give him that. _Chocolate Cosmos_. It was the name of the flower he was going to give him. It has a brownish color and the smell... it has the same scent of chocolates. Really perfect for Valentines.

Will it make Hibari happy, too? Flowers are nice right? And they smell nice, too. So maybe Hibari will accept it...

Wait a minute.

Why the hell was he acting like a teenage girl who is going to have her first confession? For Christ's sake, he's a guy! He mentally slapped himself. He felt his goosebumps rose. Just get over with it. Confess and give the flowers. It's not that bad. He guessed he could live with that. _Yeah_. He thought reassuring his self.

Several minutes had passed already and he was still standing like an idiot in front of the school gate. A lot of students were now looking suspiciously at him and some were even giggling as they passed by him. Of course they would find him suspicious, or even weird, especially when he was standing still in front of the school with a bouquet of flowers on his hands. And it's Valentine's Day.

Tsuna felt his ears went red as he kept his gaze glued on his flowers and tried to ignore the looks that he was getting.

_- This is so embarrassing!_

How he wished the ground would just eat him up and disappear. He hasn't even confessed and yet he was feeling like a crap right now. _What more if he confessed?_ He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't do this after all.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize that the bell rang already.

"Hey, you."

Tsuna snapped out from his reverie when he realized that someone was calling him. He looked up only to freeze when he saw the person who was standing in front of him.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna gawked at him.

Hibari merely furrowed his eyebrow and looked indifferently at the frozen person before him. "The bell rang already." He started eyeing him carefully. "Class is getting started. Get inside before I bite you to death." His cloud guardian coolly threatened as he crossed his arms.

Tsuna wasn't even listening to him. He was too busy regulating his heart beat since it was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his mouth. Suddenly he felt his knees went jelly and his mouth felt dry. Calm down.

_- This is your chance!_

Tsuna peeked at him again and immediately blushed.

_- He's looking at me!_

He was debating with himself whether to do it or not when Hibari's cold voice interrupted him yet again.

"Herbivore" His voice was closely dangerous.

It's now or never.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted in a sudden manner, his high-pitched voice cracked. Hibari just raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"This" Tsuna gently shoved the bouquet in front of the prefect, his eyes tightly closed. "This is for Hibari-san. Please accept my feelings. This flower's name is Chocolate Cosmos. It has the same scent of chocolates. I thought of giving this to Hibari-san since it's Valentine's Day." He said this in one breathing, his cheeks were tainted red.

Hibari stared at him for a brief moment then shifted his gaze to the flowers. His mouth twitched a little. He then took in the trembling flesh in front of him with meaningful eyes. _Stupid herbivore_. "No."

Tsuna, who was waiting patiently for Hibari to take action, slowly withdrew the bouquet of flowers from him and opened his previously closed eyes. Surely he had heard him wrong. "Eh? Hibari-san?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Now get inside or I will really bite you to death." Was Hibari's biting reply.

It took Tsuna a few seconds for him to comprehend the situation he was in. So Hibari rejected him. Just like that. Period. His beating heart was suddenly replaced with an unknown pain, as if something was twisting it to no end. He tried to bit back the tears that were starting to form on his eyes. He looked down trying to hide his chocolate orbs from those cold steel blue eyes watching him. He didn't know what to do so he said the first thing that popped out from his mind. "I'm sorry..." He whispered hoarsely bowing his head lower.

Wait a minute.

Why was he apologizing? He was the one who got rejected! He was the one who got hurt. It's not fair! He should at least defend his pride as a man. Right. With his newly found confidence, he looked up and was about to voice his _"complaint"_ when he sensed that well known menacing aura from Hibari. Great. Now Hibari was pissed. Might as well do it thoroughly.

"S-Stupid Hibar-san!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Tsuna immediately blanched. Oh no. Is he stupid? Did he really want to die so much? Putting aside his broken heart, he stared in horror as Hibari pulled his tonfas out from who knows where and took a step forward. "What was that again?" Tsuna could have sworn he was him smirked.

"I. Uh. I mean... uhm. ehehe" Tsuna laughed nervously as he looked at his side and scratched his cheeks. "I-I mean Hibari-sa—Hiiiiiiiih!" He squeaked in surprise as Hibari struck his tonfa on his face. "Hiiiih! O-Okay! Fine! You don't need to get so angry." Tsuna complained dejectedly, rubbing his bruised cheek. "I mean... I said… I said that Hibari-san is stupid." There he said it. He gulped in anticipation as he waited for his upcoming death. Surely Hibari will bite him to death this time.

"Oh?" Hibari said as he positioned his tonfas in front of the trembling boy. "Then prepare yourself getting bitten to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihh!

Tsuna did not know, however, a small hidden smile touched Hibari's lips.

_**x x x**_

_- Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!_

Tsuna chanted on his mind repeatedly. He was walking off inside the school ground with a frown; he was rubbing his aching cheek, his forgotten bouquet of flowers on his other hand. Since he was already late for the first period, he decided to just ditch the class. He needed some time alone.

His mind wandered back to Hibari. He grimaced as he remembered how comical his confession had ended. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He then looked at his flowers. He sighed. He almost forgot that he was broken hearted. He should be more depressed... saddened... annoyed... but strangely he can't bring himself to feel any of those emotions.

There was something about Hibari's reply that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Turning to the corner, his musings were left on air as a familiar laugh echoed against his ears. It's getting nearer.

"Gyahahahaha! Catch me if you can!"

"Lambo! Stop! No running!"

"Beh! Those chocolates are all mine! Gyahahaha!"

Tsuna's eyes widened a little as he sighted Lambo and I-pin playing tag. On his school. And that's a bad idea. If Hibari were to see them...

Tsuna ran after them, calling out their names in between his breath. "Lambo! I-pin!"

Hearing her name, I-pin stopped in her track and looked at direction where she heard her name. Her face lit up upon seeing him. "Tsuna-san!" She came closer and bowed her head lightly in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, watching the said cow-printed boy ran towards them and tripped over his foot. He sighed.

"Lambo wants to get all the chocolates. I-pin is stopping him!" I-pin explained with her high-pitched childlike voice.

Before Tsuna could reply, Lambo's deafening cry broke him off. "WAAH! G-Gotta. Stay. Calm." He sniffed, standing slowly from his feet. "But I can't!"

Tsuna watched Lambo with mild anxiousness as the cow-printed boy took out his Ten-Year-Bazooka from his mass of afro and positioned it towards them. Without any warning, he fired the bazooka along with his cries.

I-pin, with her flexible movement, was able to evade the shot easily. Tsuna, however, could only stare in alarm as it got nearer and nearer. In those brief seconds, it only occurred to him that this will be his first time getting hit by the Ten-Year-Bazooka.

_**x x x**_

_- Ah... my head is spinning..._

_- This... this is... ahh... that's right. I got shot by the Ten-Year-Bazooka._

_- Hmm... so soft... what's this?_

Tsuna slowly came to his senses and hesitantly opened his eyelids. He blinked.

_- Huh?_

He quickly moved his eyes around, scrutinizing his predicament at the moment. Of all the situations he expected to be in, lying on a bed with a man on top of him was not on the list.

"Hiiih!" He squeaked an embarrassing squeal and jerked his body in reflex, hitting the man's forehead at the process.

The said man only grunted in annoyance — probably not too happy of getting hit — and moved away from the squealing boy. "Stupid herbivore."

Tsuna tried to calm down himself as he sat up and watched the man cautiously with his questioning eyes.

_- Wait. Did he say stupid herbivore?_

Now taking fully the man in front of him, the first thing that he noticed was his cold steel blue eyes.

_- His eyes... his hair... his aura..._

Suddenly he remembered getting hit by the Ten-Year-Bazooka.

_- No way! D-Don't tell me he is..._

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna voiced his own speculation in disbelief. Why? Why was Hibari here? Getting hit by the Ten-Year-Bazooka means he replaced with his 10-year-later self right? Meaning he will be here after 10 years. In bed. With Hibari? His mouth dropped open.

Hibari merely arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"This is the future right?"

"Yes."

"Uhm" Tsuna suddenly went timid. "I-I accidentally got hit by the Ten-Year-Bazooka... a-and I was wondering... errr... why is my future self here in bed with Hibari-san?" He asked stupidly mentally slapping himself.

"Why, you asked?" The ten-year-later Hibari smirked and continued, "Because we always do this and that when it's Valentine's Day." He teased.

"T-This and that? D-Do what?" Tsuna stuttered, blushing madly.

"Figure it out yourself, herbivore." Hibari brushed the question off, satisfied at Tsuna's reaction. He then brought his pale hand to his mouth slightly and yawned politely at the back of his hand. "That aside, what is that thing on your hand?" He asked curiously noticing the fancy item on the brunette's hand.

"Eh?" As if on impulse, he looked at his hand and blinked in astonishment. That's right. He was still holding the bouquet of flowers. He completely forgot about it. He looked at the fancy white lacy wrapper with a thin red ribbon holding the flowers altogether. He smiled sadly.

"This was actually for Hibari-san..." He said then quickly shook his head when he saw Hibari's questioning look. "I-I mean Hibari-san from my time. I thought of giving him flowers since its Valentine's Day. And I really like Hibari-san... but I-I got rejected. Hibari-san doesn't like me." He almost felt stupid for blurting those words out. He forgot that he was talking to Hibari himself. "Hiih! I-I mean... err.. uhm... Hibari-san… is.." He faltered blushing madly and bowed his head lower.

"Oh? So it was that time." Hibari mused to himself and looked coldly at Tsuna. "Then why do you think your future self is here together with me?"

"E-Eh? I don't know?"

"Still the same as ever." Hibari muttered irritably and with an ambiguous smirk, he went closer to the brown-haired boy and held his chin upward. "You really don't know why you got rejected?" Hibari whispered bringing his lips closer to the brunette's and continued in a low voice, "You want to know why?"

Tsuna's mind went blank. Hibari's breath was so close he almost fainted. It took him half a minute to regain his composure and met his gaze. "Y-Yes...?" It was so hard to think a response when Hibari's face was so close. He closed his eyes out of reflex.

"You're so stupid. Time's up. Figure it out yourself, stupid herbivore." Hibari snorted, hitting lightly his forehead.

"W-What?" Tsuna opened his eyes and for the first time, he saw Hibari smiled at him genuinely but it fade away instantly. He saw Hibari whispered something to him though but before he could make out the words, he felt that sensation dragging him away.

_**x x x**_

"Argh..."

_- My head is spinning again..._

_- Hmm... so soft... what's this...? H-Huh? Wait..._

With an odd sense of déjà vu, he opened his eyes only to budge them out unnecessarily.

What a ridiculous situation he was experiencing at the moment. Just a while ago he found himself under Hibari's body in bed, and now, he found himself on top of Hibari in a couch. Just what in the world happened?

A pair of ashen blue eyes was boring intently into his chocolate hazel eyes and with an undignified squeak Tsuna jolted his body away in surprise and fell down to the couch.

"O-Ow... w-what—what happened? How in the world did I end up here?" He asked bewildered realizing that they were inside the reception room.

Tsuna flinched as he watched Hibari sat up with a displeased scowl on his face and glared down at him. "Hiih! I'm sorry! I'll leave now!" Tsuna immediately jumped up from his feet and hurriedly went towards the door, still confused as to why he got in the reception room.

"Wait."

Tsuna stopped and looked uneasily at Hibari. "Y-Yes?" He gasped when he saw Hibari strolled towards him and trapped him between his arms in the door.

"What did you do _over there_?" Hibari asked skeptically, glaring lightly at the brunette.

"Over there? You mean in the future?" Tsuna asked awkwardly Hibari's own question. Had he done something wrong? Why was Hibari suddenly acting like this? Abruptly he recalled his encounter with the older Hibari. His cheeks went pink lightly. The words that the older Hibari whispered to him before was sent back to the present.

_- "Confess again." -_

This is his second chance. Ignoring Hibari's impatient glares, Tsuna shoved gently Hibari and looked clearly at him. "Before that Hibari-san, I just want to say something." Tsuna took a deep breath and continued, "Even if Hibari-san said _no_, my feelings will not change. I love you Hibari-san. And I will not give up." That's right. Just because he got rejected once it doesn't mean that he should give up easily. "So once again... please accept my feelings!" Tsuna bowed his head, blushing lightly, and thrust his hands forward. "These flowers... please acce—" He blinked. The flowers! They are not in his hands! Then a realization clicked at the back of his head.

_- I forgot it over there!_

Tsuna looked up. "I-I'm sorry! I forgot the flowers there! I'll just buy anoth—"

"Seriously... you really don't get it, do you?" Hibari interrupted him as he sighed in annoyance and looked away. "And no need for the flowers."

"But—!" Tsuna was about to protest when he noticed Hibari... was Hibari blushing? Impossible! Blush and Hibari would never go in the same sentence. But maybe...

"Hibari-san are you...?"

"Shut up." Hibari muttered in exasperation, still looking away. "Stupid herbivore. You really are stupid, don't you know that?" This time, Hibari turned to fix his gaze to the younger male.

Tsuna, however, will not back down. "You're the one who's stupid, Hibari-san!" The brunette objected in a demanding manner, no longer afraid at Hibari. "If... if that's the case, why didn't you accept the flowers in the first place? You should have told me you like me back, too! Stupid Hibari-san!" Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up. "I-I was really depressed..." He pouted cutely.

"...!" Hibari twitched, resisting the urge to bang the brunette against the wall but seeing the teen looked like that, he guess he could overlook it this time only. "Who are you calling stupid, herbivore?" He snorted glaring non-to-threatening at Tsuna. "Don't you still know why I didn't accept it?" He hissed annoyingly.

"Uhm. No?" Tsuna answered, unsure.

Hibari rolled his eyes at the expected answer. "Have you ever considered knowing the significance of that flower?"

The brunette shook his head slowly.

"This is why you're so stupid. Chocolate cosmos means end of love." Hibari explained in a monotone voice.

"EEH? Wah! Hibari-san even knows the meaning of that flower? So cool!" Tsuna commented excitedly.

"That is not the problem here...!" Hibari was really determined to bite the stupid herbivore to death.

"But...e-eh? E-End of love?" Then it hit him. Oh my god. He almost... he gasped. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't know... I" Tsuna stopped realizing something. "Hibari-san... does that mean—"

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Hibari sighed in frustration but held out his right hand. "Come here."

Tsuna couldn't believe it. This is not even a dream. Hibari... Hibari love him, too! "Hibari-san!" He jumped forward hands came flying around Hibari's neck. "Hibari-san!"

Hibari held him close, taking the scent of citrus and vanilla. And before he could stop himself, he pushed lightly Tsuna and slowly leaned forward, placing his own lips to the brunette's parted lips.

It lasted for several seconds before they broke apart. Tsuna, still blushing madly, looked up only to grow confused as he saw Hibari turning away and went towards his table. It seems he went there to get something.

_- Could it be..._

Tsuna waited in excitement as he watched Hibari get the thing whatever it was and turned back at him. He stared dumbfounded at him when he realized that Hibari was holding his tonfas and walked towards him. "Hibari-san?"

Hibari stopped in front of him and smirked. "Putting all that aside, I'm gonna punish you for disrupting the rules."

"Disrupting what?"

"For ditching classes of course. I'm gonna bite you to death."

"E-Eh? (Aren't you ditching classes, too?) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiihh!"

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Okay. That was random. XD WAAAHH! S-Sorry? Hibari and Tsuna are kinda OOC ToT …. But still, hope you like it. XD

About the flowers. Yeah. I got the idea from the shoujo manga, Chocolate Cosmos. It is said there that the significance of that flower is _End of Love_. But I'm not really sure if that is the real meaning. I tried googling it, but I didn't find the meaning, Dang it.

And about the BL manga that Tsuna read, actually... I'm referring to Junjou Romatica – Volume 11 (Chapter 46) :D

And ah! Actually... this is a two-chapter story.. but I haven't started writing chapter 2 XD it's about "why was Tsuna in the reception room after going back to the present" muahaha anyhoo~

Waii... for the first 5 persons who will review, I will let you read the prologue of my 2nd fanfic of 1827. It's my upcoming 1827 series that I will post here soon. :D

And for the first TinierMe user that will review, I will gift you a GC item. Indicate your Selfy name in your review :D

So please review! Thank you! :D

And last, this fanfic is dedicated to my friends in TinierMe who loves 1827, too. You know who you are.

Ciao ciao~! Until next time!


End file.
